The Steppes
Possible home to the oldest cities of any region on the list, The Steppes is a vast, dry savanna flatland that wraps around the southern portion of the East Crag Mountains. It is the known homeland of the Elves and Gnomes but it is also possible that many dwarves, goblins and gnolls also originate from this grassland region. Two ancient cities exist in this region: Koban (an elven city) and Garanth (a gnomish city). The region itself is one of the most mild in terms of weather and fauna. History The Steppes has the longest existing recorded history known to Fynn. Much of the early elf and gnome tribal history involved territorial disputes that resulted in small scale conflicts. Eventually though, these ambitious races would found their own permanent cities, namely Koban for the elves and Garanth for the gnomes. The land around these two ancient cities was fertile and the two towns prospered. Soon, the town of Goldcliff began interacting and influencing these cities. It wasn't long before new, larger disputes began to erupt, mostly over resources such as gemstones, iron and, in one case, lumber. The three cities stunted their own growth by engaging in petty squabbles with one another that cost hundreds of thousands of lives. This era is known as the Time of Struggle, an age marked by its bloody, and often unnecessary conflicts. The Time of Struggle eventually ended with the formation of the Federation of Free Cities and the era began. This new era is marked by its abandonment of petty conflict with one another and a new focus on progressing the three great cities, each with a different course of development. While Goldcliff began to expand its already vast and profitable gold mines, Koban spent this time of lull expanding outward. It founded the cities of Fore-Etum, which sparked the fuel for the slave trade that Fore-Etum is known for. Valleygate's founding followed many years later as a trading post for those who traveled the path to the northern region of Lunar Reaches. Koban prospered both from external trade and slave labor, resulting in a political schism that gave power to the wealthiest of the city. Garanth on the other hand, expanded itself internally, diving deep into the art of magic and enchantment. Garanth became distinctly the arcane center of the world, developing schools and magical crafts. Universities began to open up across the city and people from across Fynn would come to Garanth to engage in its advanced schooling techniques, learning everything from carpentry to administration to the mastery of the arcane arts. These trends would continue for several centuries until a large scale conflict in the Tanglevine would leave Koban financially hurt and looking outside of the trading with Goldcliff, and Garanth, the slave labor of Fore-Etum and the trade promises of Valleygate for new income. The city of Silverheart was established when a vast silver mine was discovered and the prosperity of the silver mines prompted Koban to co-found the port city of Starbreeze with Garanth to ensure a steady supply of silver. With the silver industry booming, Garanth began to make a tidy profit off the sales in their co-owned port city Starbreeze and actually began to become more isolated in terms of trade and political influence while still maintaining trade relations that favored them with both Koban and Goldcliff. As a result, Garanth retained its wealth but became less aware of outside events. While still a center of education, magic and magical items, Garanth is often left in the dark about foreign events, even if these foreign events might harm the economic and political nature of the city. This new age that these cities currently exist in is known by a few names depending on who you speak to. The wealthy of the the cities call it the Time of Prosperity, while those who are poor or enslaved refer to it as the Time of Decline. The Steppes history has been long and filled with many types of strife. No one can be certain of the future history of the Steppes. Geography and Environment The Steppes is a warm, fertile plain that wrap around the East Crag Mountains. This region experiences warm, dry summers and short, rainy winters. The region rarely experiences frost or snow and the climate is typically considered mild, though occasionally great storms will hit landfall and devastate farms and small towns, but the major cities in the region are usually well protected by their walls and thick stone buildings. The Steppes is a very flat land that is home to many animals who make use of the tall grass as food and stealth. Dire Lions are a somewhat common predator in the vast plain and can be quite dangerous for poorly protected caravans and traders. Other common threats include boars, hyenas, giant eagles and a few large species of lizard. Rocs occasionally can be seen stalking the plains but generally hunt creatures larger than a human, making most traveler's safe (though horses and ox can be common targets). Notable Locations Koban - The grand trade city of the world. Known for its farmland and wealth brought on by decades of good trade practices. Homeland of the elves. Garanth - The world center for magical items and education into the arcane arts. The Homeland of the gnomes. Starbreeze - Primary port town between Koban and the Solaran Isles for their precious silver resource. A small but very wealthy town for its size. Muton - Prmary port used by the city of Goldcliff. Often used to travel to and from the Gloommarsh Isles.Category:Region Category:Federation Category:Plain Category:Forest